A Christmas Carol
by changeofheart505
Summary: Stoick is jsut your average Scrooge. Money seems to be all in his mind since his wife died. But when three spirits show him his past, present and future Christmases, will he not only be able to change himself, but the lives of two orphaned girls? Fem!Hiccup, Fem!Jack. RapunzelxFlynn, ROTBTD/The Big Four
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Carol

**Kura: New story in time for Christmas! Well, I know it's 11-6-23, meaning November, but this is should be done by Christmas! So, meh! XP**

**Sakura: Based off the classic story, A Christmas Carol.**

**Kura: ROTBTD. ROLES!**

**Stoick- Scrooge**

**Euegene/Flynn- Bob Crachit**

**Toothless- Bombay (a type of black cat), and Hic's pet.**

**Rapunzel- Mrs. Crachit**

**Jack & Hiccup (both females) - Tiny Tim (Kura: I wanted them both to be a sick/injured little boy, uh girl, that had their lives changed, but only Hiccup will walk with a crutch like Tiny Tim, Jack is going to be ill in bed throughout most of this)**

**Snotlout- Peter Crachit**

**Alvin- Jacob Marley**

**Merida- Donations collector/daughter of the chief of police/number rated archer**

**Tooth- Ghost of Christmas Past**

**North- Ghost of Christmas Present**

**Pitch- Ghost of Christmas Future**

**Kura: Everyone else has minor roles. Ahem, so, let us begin.**

Chapter 1

_'Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away...'_

The sounds of caroling filled the winter air.

Children's laughter filled the air.

Greeting called throughout the day, of this fine Christmas Eve.

But allas, not all enjoy this day.

'Tis the season...

but not for all.

No, because inside a certain shop, two men were awaiting the working day to end.

One of the men sat in an office, surrounded by piles of money. Coins old copper, silver and gold! All for the eyes to see.

The other, sat at a table, awaiting his day to end, so he could escape the bitter cold. Hands shivered and the quill he held shook with every passing moment. He looked at his employer and after a moments hesitation, spoke.

"Mr. Haddock, sir?"

Mr. Haddock, whose true name was Stoick, glared towards the young man, "What Fitzherbert?!" He roared. Fitzherbert flinched.

"I, uh I was wondering, if I, uh, uh, I could-uh, get the rest of the night off? Because tomorrow's... C-christmas?"

Stoick rose, slamming his fists onto his tables, coins falling as he did.

"Christmas," he scoffed, "Bahummbug!"

Fitzherbert was about to ask again when the door opened to reveal two young women. A blond and a redhead, both with fair skin and blue eyes. The blind was Astrid Hofferson, daughter of the butcher and finest ax-woman in town. Her friend was Merida "Courage" DunBroch. Merida's father was the chief of police and she herself was the best archer in the city.

"Hey Eugene," Merida said, walking over to Fitzherbert, "how's the family?"

Eugen smiled as he told her about their children, but his smile showed worry.

"Please Stoick, my family needs me!" Stoick glared at Eugene once more.

"Alright," Eugene smiled, "but you work all day on the 25th." His smile fell. It was only five in the evening today. And today was December 24.

"But, but, but-"

"That is my final offer!"

Eugene sighed as he nodded. Stoick turned his gaze towards the two females.

"And ye two?!"

Astrid walked over to him, "We're here to see if you would like to donate to the orphanage, some of the children need medical attention, plus there's food, toys, clo-"

"Get out."

"B-but, it's Christmas!" Merida cried, anger filling her, "where's yer holiday spirit!"

Stoick shoved both girls outside and slammed the door shut. Eugene appeared soon afterwards. All three grumbled and headed to Eugene's home. When they arrived, they told Rapunzel, a girl whose long blond hair was almost always in some sort of braid, everything.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," she told her husband. Merida and Astrid stood.

"We'd love to stay," Astrid explained to Rapunzel's questioning look, "but we need to get this money to the orphanage." Rapunzel smiled and nodded. She led the two other females to the door.

"Say hello to Jacklyn and Hicca for me," was all she said. Merida and Astrid nodded and began their journey to the Berk Orphanage, not only to give them the money they had collected, but to see two little girls who had been orphaned since birth, and were now like the sisters they've never had. Hicca Dragonia and Jacklyn Overland.

**Kura: Wow, I made Stoick a jerk, nice! He's a great Scrooge, don't ya think?**

**Sakura: Review, next time, we join Merida and Astrid at the orphanage. And for those who are curious, Hicca and Stoick are not related, yet anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas Carol

**Kura: Man, when I came up with this, I wanted to cry!**

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Merida and Astrid walked towards the Berk Orphanagem which was run by Cecilia Bennet and her family. Her husband worked over in Burgessm their neighboring city while she looked after all the children, including her own. Cecilia had two children, a boy named Jamie who was eight, and a girl named Sophie who was about two and a half.

"CECILIA!" Merida called as she banged the door open, "WE'RE BACK!"

Cecilia smiled as she entered the room followed by several children. Jamie ran up to Merida, a small white object in his hand.

"Meri! Astrid! Looklooklook!" He showed off the object and opened his mouth," 'ook, ma 'ooth 'ame 'outh!" Astrid and Merida laughed, knowing he had said, "look, my tooth came out!"

"How?" Astrid said.

Jamie smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"He ran into the couch while he was playing tag with some of the other kids," a small brunette female said. She was leaning on crutches, her short brown hair in two low pigtails.

"Hicca!" Astrid picked up the girl, smiling as she poked said child's cheek. "How are ya holding up?"

Hicca smiled sadly, rubbing her left leg, feeling nothing as she did. Ever since she was born, she wasn't able to use her left leg, a simple surgery to cut it off and a prosthetic would have fixed everything, but with the lack of money...

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Merida reasured her, hope in her eyes, "now, can ye tell me how Jacklyn is?" Hicca nodded and squirmed out of Astrid's arms. She took her crutches from the blond and hobbled to the bedroom upstairs. Carefully, she made her way up each step, the two elder girls and Cecilia following at a slow pace. Finally reaching the top, Hicca walked towards the end of the hallways and opened the door on her right. Poking her head in, she looked back at Merida and Astrid with a small smile. She entered the room and the others followed. Hicca made her way over to a bed. In it, was a small girl with chocolate brown hair, that was slowly showing hints of white. Her once brown eyes, were more paling slowly, a hint of blue showing if you looked closely enough. Pale cheeks were flushed red with fever. Merida sighed as she sat next to the bed.

"How long?" Was all she had to ask.

"About a week," Cecilia said, "she's been up here for about a week, there's only so much I can do for them..."

Cecilia sighed, leaving the four girls and Jamie, who had decided to come up, alone, telling them dinner would be ready in an hour.

"Merida?" Astrid asked, concern leaking in her voice, a rare thing to ever happen.

"Do ye remember the first day we came here?" Merida asked, getting a laugh from Astrid.

"How can I not?" Astrid commented as she started to play with Hicca and her Bombay, Toothless, who wasn't actually Toothless.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Ten year old Astrid Hofferson and nine and a half year old Merida DunBroch were walking along with their mothers. They were going to an orphanage, something about giving them extra food. The two had heard stories from Rapunzel Corona, a six year old whose best friend was an orphan back at her home in Corona._

_"Elinor," Astrid's mother, Eira, spoke, "are you sure this is the right way? I mean..." Even though Eira packed a good right hook, her maternal instincts were almost twice as strong._

_"Aye," Elinor frowned, "but I was expecting... **better** conditions."_

_The two women continued to chat as their daughters played around. Merida laughed at Astrid when she fell over a crutch._

_"Sowwy!" The two turned their heads and saw a small girl, about one perhaps, hiding in the bush with a black kitten._

_"Who are you?" Astrid asked._

_"Hicca!"_

_"Bless you," Merida said and the girl pouted._

_"Hicca! Hicca! Hic-" A young woman walked over to them, "there you are!"_

_"Merida!"_

_"Astrid!"_

_Elinor and Eira ran over to their daughter. Hicca picked up her crutch, for a one year old, she knew how to use it to get around. Eira stared at it._

_"Why does she..."_

_"Walk with a crutch?" The woman finished for her. Eira and Elinor nodded while their daughters stared at the piece of wood, "Hicca was born with her left leg being... how do I explain this... Hicca has no feeling in her left leg, the lower part at least. She can't walk with a crutch, unless she's able to get surgery when she's older, she'll always need it. My name's Cecilia Bennet, owner of the Berk Orphange. This little one, is Hicca Dragonia." Hicca smiled and held her kitten close._

_Elinor and Eira shared shocked looks as they followed Cecilia to a fairly well looking house. It was large and well kept._

_"You can thank my husband for this," Cecilia said. She walked into the the building, her four guests following. An African America woman walked over to her._

_"Cecilia," she said, urgency in her voice, "we got another one." Another one?_

_Cecilia followed the woman to a seperate room. Inside was a slumbering infant._

_"When..."_

_"A few minutes after you left, ma'am. Here." Cecilia took the letter from the woman._

_"Thank you Katherine. You may leave, tell your husband I said hello." Katherine nodded and walked out of the room._

_"To whomever may read this,_

_Please take care of our daughter. I truly wish we could take care of her, but we can't. My husband and I are very ill, and the doctors tell us we have little time. Please, tell my baby I love her, that if I had the chance to see her live a long life, I would. But do not wish to burden my child with the sight of my death. I beg of you, take care of Jacklyn, her birthday's December 21. Tell her we love her, tell her we will watch over her from the heavens, and tell her, every year, we wish her a merry Christmas._

_Lucinda and Justin Overland."_

_Cecilia looked at the calendar on her wall. It was December 23, Jacklyn had been born only two days ago. She sighed as she picked up the infant, who had woken and was now crying._

_"Don't worry Jacklyn," she whispered, "they'll never forget you." She picked up a picture of a man and a woman holding a newborn child. Merida and Astrid had no idea why, but they just felt the sudden need to help this place out. Hicca's leg and Jacklyn's parents being too ill to care for her, who knows who else would enter those doors for something they never expected? The loss of sensation in a limb? The loss of a family they never knew? Merida walked over to Cecilia, who smiled as she leaned over so she could get a better view of Jacklyn. Dark brown orbs blinked open, a toothless smile appearing on the infants face as she let out a laugh._

_"I promise ye'll be fine Jacklyn," Merida whispered as she wiggled a finger in front of the child's face, "I promise ye'll be fine."_

_END FLASHBACK!_

"And we've been coming everyday since," Astrid said.

It was true, everyday, the two would visit, sometimes bringing Rapunzel with them as they did. When Jacklyn was one, they learned she was able to fall ill quickly, and with the right medication, she would be alright, but they didn't have the money. Merida had promised herself things would turn for the better, but so far, it seems only a miracle could save this place and the children inside.

**Kura: review!**

**Sakura: Next time, Alvin visits Stoick!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Christmas Carol

**Kura: New chapter! And this is so much fun! ^_^**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3

Stoick sighed as he locked the doors to his room. He changed out of his suit and into his pajamas. He quickly looked towards his desk, more coins met his gaze. He smiled as he got into bed, but allas, sleep was not in order.

**_"Stoick!"_**

Stoick grumbled in his sleep, ignoring the wailing calls of his name.

_**"Stoick!"**_

Stoick continued to ignore the wails.

**_"For the love of... STOICK!"_**

"WHAT?!" Stoick snapped, but realed back in shock at the floating man before him. He had a bushy red/brown beard. He was wearing a ripped suit and chains dragged on the floor.

"A-Alvin?"

The man sneered and cackled. Stoick shivered in his bed, fear filling his core.

**_"Aye Stoick," _**Alvin said, _**"I've come to tell ye, ye'll be visited by the three ghosts of Christmas!"**_

Stoick scoffed, but Alvin glared at him.

**_"At the the strike of a bell, you will be visited by the first ghost! Don't let yourself fall into despair as I did Stoick. Or else, you'll join me..."_ **Stoick wondered where he was going 'going to join' Alvin should he ignore the ghosts, **_"you'll join me... IN HELL!" _**Alvin shot towards Stoick, going straight through him, cackling madly. Stoick gasped and looked around.

"Just a bloody dream..." he muttered as he dove back under the covers of his bed. Little did he know...

DONG!

DONG!

DONG!

The first ghost was on her way.

**Kura: Tooth is coming to visit Stoick next time!**

**Sakura: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Christmas Carol

**Kura: Here it is, part one of Stoick's Christmas past! **

**Sakura: Anyone who can get the reference to his dream will gert any prize they want, whether it's how you want his Christmas future to be like, their OC to become a character, etc. etc. etc. Now, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 4

Stoick sighed in content. He was having a wonderfup dream. He was on a tropical island... full of money. He shifted in his sleep, completely having forgotten Alvin's message.

DONG!

DONG!

DONG!

Stoick sat up, grogigly looking at his clock. The clock struck nine. Ugh... he just wanted some sleep.

**_"Stoick!"_ **Stoick jumped at the sound of a female voice.

"WHO'S THERE?!" He asked, enraged someone interupted his dream. So much money...

_**"Stoick, look at me Stoick!"**_ Stoick frowned and looked around. He gasped when a hummingbird like woman floated before him. Her green, blue and yellow feathers ruffled. A mini version of the woman floated next to her.

"W-who the bloody hell are ye?!" He demanded. The mini fairy chirped at him, wagging a scolding finger at him. Which was a hilarious sight to behold, believe me, I know.

_**"I am Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairy Army, Guardian of Memories, and tonight, the Ghost of Christmas Past!"**_Stoick gaped at her. That was a long title... Toothiana flew over to him and held out a hand. When Stoick continued to stare at her, she scoffed, _**"Take my hand you selfish moron!"**_

The smaller fairy gaped at her mother, she was never this... impatient. Stoick shook his head and took hold of Toothiana's hand. Without warning, she flew up quickly, Stoick's scream echoing, unheard, throughout Berk.

**Kura: Review, part two will be out soon! **

**Sakura: We hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
